Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Hearth's Warming Eve ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and rtgoh3. Plot: It's Hearth's Warming Eve (a holiday similar to Christmas) at Equestria, a play is being held at Canterlot about the founding of Equestria, and Princess Celestia has asked Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Jaden's Team and Jeffrey's Team to perform in it. Cast *Spike as the narrartor *Pinkie Pie as Chancellor Puddinghead *Applejack as Smart Cookie *Rarity as Princess Platinum *Twilight Sparkle as Clover the Clever *Rainbow Dash as Commander Hurricane *Fluttershy as Private Pansy *Jaden Yuki as Captain Trotzen *Alexis Rhodes as Princess Joli *Nails the Spider as Wesley *Jeffrey Dragonheart as King Dreki *Mitsuki as Queen Mizu *Xion as Princess Hana *Mavis as Yoru the Noble *Batty Koda as Noc *Bartok as Turnal *Tammy as Nette * Trivia *A remake of the play will take place in the future. In it, Aqua will take over for the part of Queen Mizu. The cubs are given roles later too as knights. Scenes Confrence (Remake version) *(A fanfare is heard) *Captain Trotzen (Jaden): Presenting their royal majesties of the land of Raidant Garden, King Dreki! His wife, Queen Mizu! And their daughter, Princess Hana! *(King Dreki (Jeffrey), Queen Mizu (Aqua) and Princess Hana (Xion) arrived) *Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash): What the-?! Why are YOU here?!? *King Dreki (Jeffrey): Calm yourself, Commander. We're here to settle the matter between the three of you once and for all. *Captain Trotzen (Jaden): This land is not the only one that is affect by this weather. All of ToonTown is freezing. *Queen Mizu (Aqua): This senseless fighting must end now. Let us work together to make this land a peaceful place. *Spike: Perhaps the three tribes and special guests could finally settle their differences, and agree on a way to get through this disaster. *Princess Plantinum, Commander Hurricane and Chancellor Puddinghead: *argue* *Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash): All I wanna know is why the Earth ponies are hogging all the food! *Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie Pie) Us?! We're not hogging all the food, you are! Oh, wait. You're right. It's us. Well, it's only 'cause you mean old Pegasusususes are making it snow like cra''zy''! *Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash): For the hundredth time, it's not us! We're not making it snow! It must be the unicorns! They're doing it with their freaky magic! *King Dreki (Jeffrey): Enough already! This is getting out of hand. *Princess Platinum (Rarity): How dare you! Unlike you Pegasi ruffians, we unicorns would never stoop to such a thing! H-m-ph! *Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie Pie): Well, if you non-Earths aren't gonna stop using your weirdo powers to freeze us all, then I'm just plum out of ideas. *Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash): What a shocker. An Earth pony with no ideas. *Queen Mizu (Aqua): This argument will not solve anything. We don't know what caused this blizzard, but fighting about it won't help any of us. *Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash): Than talk some sense into these selfish unicorns and earth ponies! *Princess Platinum (Rarity): Commander Hurricane, please cease with the insults! *Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash): You're not the boss of me, your royal snootiness! *Princess Platinum (Rarity): I beg your pardon?! I am a princess! I won't be spoken to that way! *Princess Hana (Xion): *whispers to King Dreki (Jeffrey) and Queen Mizu (Aqua)* Mommy, Daddy, please do something. It's getting worse. *Queen Mizu (Aqua): We're trying our best, sweetie. But they won't give a chance to cooperate with each other. *King Dreki (Jeffrey): This blizzard is getting worse by the minute. *Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash): Well, I'm leaving first! *Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie Pie): No, I'm first! *(The three leaders fight over exiting the door first) *King Dreki (Jeffrey): Stop this fighting! Stop it right now! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes